Disco 2000
by Lucy Adamson
Summary: It's the beginning of a new century, and for Draco and Hermione it could also be the beginning of a new relationship. Dramione oneshot, loosely based around the song "Disco 2000" by Pulp.


AN: Hello fellow readers! This is my first fanfic. After having the song on reply, I decided to write a fanfic based on Dramione. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer : I own nothing from the Harry Potter universe or the awesome by Pulp.

\- Lucy

* * *

Disco 2000

It was December 31st, 1999, everyone was preparing for the New Year.

My parents had invited me to the annual Granger New Years Eve party, which were always exhausting. However, I had different plans, there were opening a new disco which had a lot of hype. They called it Disco 2000. So we decided to we were going to check it out

* * *

"What are you wearing tonight? " said Ginny.  
"I have no clue! I was thinking on the black dress, but I'm not sure. "  
"You can't possibly wear that! We're welcoming the new millennium so that requires a new attitude and by new attitude I mean you can't possibly wear that! It's seems too Hermione."  
"Well, I am Hermione!" I said, rolling my eyes  
"Oh, what if you wear the red dress I bought you a year ago, which by the way I've never seen you wear! "  
"That's because I haven't, it isn't exactly something I would wear"  
"And that's the bloody point! Now go and try it on."  
I begrudgingly stood up and headed to the closet. After finding, I tried it on . I stood across the mirror to admire it , it was a simple red cocktail dress that showed the curves of my body.  
" Oh Mione, it looks beautiful!" said Ginny  
"Are you sure it's not too much ? "  
" Nonsense Hermione, it's perfect. "she said smiling.

* * *

"What are your plans for tonight mate?" Blaise asked  
"Attend my mothe's New Years Eve party, like we do every year. Why? Do you have other plans?"  
"Well, I was thinking of attending the new disco they're opening up and see what all the hype is about. And I hear the golden trio will be attending" Blaise said nonchalantly.

After the war, the golden trio and Blaise somehow became friends. They would occasionally meet up at the local pub and I somehow was always dragged into attendance, but I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed it, I had a habit of bickering with Granger and she was always an active participate. But somehow over the year and a half, I somehow started to fancy her. At first, I was disgusted with myself, but over time I accepted it. I mean, who could blame me? It's Hermione Granger! She was intelligent, fearless, beautiful, and spoke her mind. Only a fool wouldn't have developed a crush on her by now and I was definitely no fool.

" I could ring her mate to see if she's going." Blaise teased and then rolled his eyes at my glare. " Alright, fine. When will you ask her out? "

" I don't think she'll go on a date with me."

" And why not? Things aren't how they used to be." he said

" Because she's Hermione Granger and she's stubborn and if she does fancy me she will never admit it."

" Mate, have you seen the way she looks at you? You know when you guys aren't bickering. "

I tried to ignore him, clearly he was delusional, but I couldn't help but think if maybe what he was saying was true. Did Hermione fancy me?

* * *

It was ten-fifty five when Ginny and I arrived at the club. Harry and Ron were already by the bar ordering drinks. Once we found a booth, and got settled in I glanced around the club. The amount of people, party hats, balloons and glasses of champagne were outrageous. As time went on Sebastian, Rupert, Clara, and Meera arrived. They had become close friends of ours.

Harry and Sebastian began to discuss the pros and cons of a new Ministry law that would be put into effect. As I looked between them both my eyes caught sight of platinum blond hair and pale skin and I couldn't help the smile that spread through my lips. He came, and oh sweet merlin he was coming our way.

As Blaise and I approached the booth, we said our hello's. Blaise slid in next to Clara, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She smiled in response. Clara was Blaise's latest conquest and if things went the way he planned for tonight she would be number fifty-six.

I eyed the only seat available and internally smiled as I slid next to no other than Hermione Granger.

As the party kept ragging on, Blaise invited Clara onto the dance floor, and out of no where Sebastian followed his lead but instead of inviting Meera, he had the audacity to ask Hermione. She of course didn't hesitate in saying no, and I soon found myself in need of some air.

Outside the club, the night was quiet. A cool breeze swatted me in the face as I made my way over to the nearby bridge. As I stood there, I contemplated on the fact that I was indeed and very much so jealous of Sebastian Caswell. Never will I have thought I, Draco Malfoy would be jealous of Sebastian, but I was and it was my own fault. If only I had asked Hermione to dance first, I would have been inside, dancing the night away with the girl I love. Love? I thought to myself, where did that come...

* * *

"I thought I saw you leave."

I turned around and saw Hermione, her honey brown hair blowing in all directions.

" I needed some fresh air, it was getting crowded in there. And weren't you dancing with prince charming?" I questioned, as I noted that she saw when I left the club. I couldn't help but smirk.

"He's no prince charming. And I was but that was before... never mind." she runs on.

But I'm interested in what inclined her leave Sebastian.

"No say it, you were dancing with Sebastian but...?" I asked

"I said never mind. " she argued

I couldn't help voice out jokingly " You saw me come out and you had to see where I had run off to."

"maybe." she said in a singsong tone.

Surprised by her answer, I simply stared at her.

"what? " she said shyly walking closer towards the bridge.

Still surprised by the fact that she admitted to being interested in what I was doing, I simply said " nothing." while shaking my head and smiling.

As she stood by the ledge of the bridge, she was staring off at the night sky.

" It looks beautiful. "

" Yes, it does." but I wasn't looking at the night sky, I was looking at her.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I asked.

"There's no music" was her instant reply.

I smiled. " Then, we'll have to use our imaginations."

With that, I approached her and took her by the hand and began to lead her into a slow waltz.

As we continued to waltz, I hummed a melody, when to my surprise, she laid her head onto my chest. After a few minutes like this, we stopped and our eyes locked. I took a step closer.

* * *

As we looked at each other, I noticed a scar on his upper chin. For a fleeting moment, I wondered if he got it during the war. I wanted to know everything about him, but more than anything, I wanted to know how his lips would feel upon mine.

Just as the longing became unbearable, Draco's lips met mine. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through my body. I threw my arms around his neck, and lost myself in his peppermint breath and soft lips.

And just like that the kiss was over. I stepped back. All sorts of thoughts were running through my mind, but I didn't want this moment to end. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" I heard myself say.

"Absolutely" Draco smiled.

I didn't care about the countdown or the fireworks because I knew this was going to be the start to something beautiful.


End file.
